


Para os Homens da Minha Vida

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lee-Tenten, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, sakuino - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Três homens marcaram a vida de Sakura Haruno. Cada um a fez feliz de uma forma, mas para seguir em frente ela precisava de respostas para as suas cartas. Será que ela conseguirá?SASUNARU | SAKUINO
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee/Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Tentei fazer algo novo e espero que gostem! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Naruto <3
> 
> Beijos e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Eu, Sakura Haruno, estou prestes a me casar. Sim, eu me dediquei e me tornei uma shinobi de respeito e encontrei a alma gêmea que sempre desejei. É claro que não foi do dia para a noite, mas essa pessoa me fez perceber que eu não precisava procurar muito longe, pois ela sempre esteve ao meu lado. Foi surpreendente quando me dei conta disso. 

Pensando sobre tudo o que aconteceu em minha vida até o instante do meu casamento, resolvi escrever três cartas para os três homens da minha vida pois eles me marcaram, cada um de uma forma e eu jamais poderia me casar sem fazer isso. 

É claro que havia anos desde que fiquei com essas pessoas e nunca mais nos vimos, mas a amizade sempre esteve acima de qualquer coisa para mim, então eu esperava que eles lessem as cartas com carinho. Memorizei cada palavra escrita em cada carta, com a certeza de que eles as achassem tão especiais quanto eu. 

Bom, talvez isso pudesse surpreender a todos — inclusive a vocês —, mas eu e Naruto ficamos em uma noite após um lanche que fizemos. Não me lembro realmente o motivo, mas tive muita vontade de beijá-lo e ele parecia estar do mesmo jeito. Não poderia pôr em palavras, mas o beijo dele foi diferente de tudo o que eu já havia provado. Ele era quente, sensual, um pouco sem jeito, mas muito romântico. Seus lábios eram tão macios, eu jamais poderia ter querido outra coisa em minha vida e jamais me arrependi de termos nos beijado. 

Após algum tempo, nos separamos e percebi que estávamos corados; rimos e calmamente iniciamos mais outro beijo e então, vários outros vieram. Ficamos inúmeras vezes, mas eu tinha muito medo de me apegar. Sei lá, não parecia que tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro, não sei porque eu sentia isso, mas era a verdade. 

Resultado: terminei por deixá-lo. Não paramos de ser amigos, mas passei a evitá-lo e ele nunca entendeu o motivo. Bom, eu precisava ser mais clara? Além de não nos encaixarmos para ter uma vida juntos, eu era uma covarde que não se conhecia, que não sabia nada sobre sentimentos e que fazia o que dava na telha. Eu nunca quis machucar o Naruto, mas a impulsividade de ter seus lábios nos meus me fez cometer essa burrada. 

Eu realmente havia gostado de ter seus lábios para mim, nada no mundo me faria voltar atrás ou apagar aqueles acontecimentos onde nossas bocas grudaram-se e nossas línguas se tocaram sem a mínima sutileza. 

Assim que me afastei de Naruto, passei algum tempo sozinha e me aproximei muito de Sasuke, a minha grande paixão da infância. Ele nunca havia sentido nada por mim além de desprezo e irritação — e eu sabia bem o motivo, eu era um saco mesmo —, mas algo se modificou durante o tempo em que eu não estive com ele. Não sei, ele parecia tão solitário, mais do que o normal, e em uma noite após jantarmos conversamos um pouco e acabou rolando de ficarmos. O meu coração foi a mil, pois nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu poderia imaginar que Sasuke Uchiha estava a fim de mim. Conheço alguém que ficou uma fera quando soube, mas isso não importava mais. 

Eu estava carente, ele também, e logo um beijo virou mais um, que virou outro, e terminamos na cama. Sim, eu e Sasuke transamos. Foi tão incrível, diferente de tudo o que a minha cabecinha infantil pensava sobre o amor e o corpo de outra pessoa, eu nem tive palavras para descrever aquele momento. Sasuke podia ser feroz nas batalhas e um tanto ríspido no dia-a-dia para lidar com as pessoas, mas comigo ele foi mais do que um amor. Ele foi um verdadeiro príncipe. Não me permitiu sentir dor, se preocupou até o último instante e me cuidou como ninguém. Dormimos nus, abraçados, com direito a minha mente relembrando tudo o que aconteceu até mesmo em minha inconsciência, nos sonhos. 

Acordei com um pouco de dor em minhas partes íntimas, pois era muito apertada ainda, e novamente Sasuke se ofereceu para me cuidar, me deixando envergonhada e me fazendo sentir especial como nunca. É claro que eu jamais pensei que chegaríamos a esses extremos, mas infelizmente foi aquela única vez. Comemos algo e com um beijo nos despedimos e voltei para casa pensativa, abalada, emocionalmente destruída pois eu não tinha esquecido o Naruto, mas definitivamente não podíamos estar juntos. E Sasuke nunca seria a pessoa que eu procurava, por mais apaixonada que eu fosse por ele. 

Nós também não nos encaixávamos, eu não o sentia apaixonado por mim, só aconteceu e foi o suficiente para guardar aquelas sensações em meu coração. Foi com Sasuke a minha primeira vez e esse tipo de coisa se guarda e relembra, não se coloca num pote e esquece, claro que não. Foi um momento inesquecível, pois não rolou mais, nem beijos e nem transas. Ele não veio atrás de mim e eu também não fui ao encontro dele, ficou tudo como estava. Não posso ser hipócrita, fiquei bastante triste pois ele foi o meu primeiro amor, mas talvez fosse o melhor a ser feito. 

E eu estava sendo a covarde de sempre, mas dessa vez com a ajuda de Sasuke, pois quem sabe se ele houvesse ido atrás de mim eu permanecesse com ele? Eu nunca saberei realmente, pois esse encontro nunca aconteceu. 

Passei longos dias, talvez semanas, em casa me recuperando de tudo o que aconteceu, fechando as feridas provocadas pelo meu desejo, até que um dia se tornou insuportável me manter trancafiada e saí pelas ruas da vila. Vi diversas pessoas que conhecia, mas não queria falar com ninguém, só queria abraçar a minha dor longe de casa, até que avistei Lee mais adiante, conversando animadamente com duas pessoas enquanto bebia algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era. 

Ri do seu jeitinho engraçado de falar, até que ele me notou e me chamou. Eu aceitei, precisava de um amigo, de conforto, de coisas novas para conversar, talvez assim eu esquecesse das minhas dores. Lee sempre nutriu algo por mim, algo que eu mesma não entendia, pois não convivíamos tão diretamente, mas parecia ser importante e especial para ele. Pedimos alguns drinks e ele me amoleceu com suas palavras bonitas ditas de forma sedutora, então terminamos por nos beijar. Rock Lee sabia beijar e dominar, em poucos minutos estávamos nos amassos, mas não perdurou por muito tempo. 

Não que eu não o achasse interessante e bonito, ele era carismático até demais, mas não estava pronta para me entregar a outro homem, não quando havia acabado de perder a virgindade. A minha cabeça andava confusa por muitos sentimentos e eu não queria magoá-lo, então gentilmente terminamos os beijos e, mesmo corada, sugeri tomarmos a saideira. Queria que ele encontrasse em mim uma amiga, uma confidente, alguém que sempre estaria ali para ele, mas não da forma que ele poderia estar pensando. 

Senti a tristeza em seu olhar quando nos despedimos, mas Lee era uma daquelas pessoas tão incríveis que simplesmente não se dá para ter um relacionamento. Ele era um amigo muito querido e eu não queria acabar com a nossa amizade saudável. 

De todos os três com quem fiquei, não houve um preferido, cada um me marcou à sua maneira. Após essa experiência, fiquei ainda mais confusa e acabei por fazer algo que jamais pensei na vida: pedir ajuda. Eu poderia pedir ajuda a qualquer pessoa, mas naquele momento apenas um nome veio à minha mente: Ino. 

Ino Yamanaka era a minha melhor amiga de infância e durante a nossa trajetória como shinobis, passamos a maior parte do tempo brigando e rivalizando, até mesmo por Sasuke que, como sabemos, eu ganhei. Mas aquilo não importava mais. Eu só queria um ombro amigo, alguém que mesmo com tantas diferenças fosse parecido comigo, que não me julgasse pelas coisas que fiz. 

Cheguei em sua casa completamente destruída, sem saber quem eu era e ao invés de me julgar, reclamar e rir de mim, Ino apenas me acolheu em seus braços e me permitiu desabar de uma vez. Chorei todas as lágrimas que consegui, precisava extravasar aqueles sentimentos ou não suportaria viver. Ela permitiu que eu ficasse em sua casa o tempo que precisasse e agradeci, não estava com cabeça para ficar sozinha. 

Com o passar dos dias, percebi que gostava mais de Ino do que eu pensava. Havíamos tido uma rivalidade por conta de Sasuke no passado, sempre competindo pela atenção dele, mas curiosamente me senti bem como nunca. Estava apreciando estar ao lado dela e passamos a maior parte do tempo conversando, treinando, lendo, escrevendo e enfim vivendo. Um pouco da tristeza do meu coração passou, mas me sentia vazia. 

“— Você sempre foi tão intensa, Sakura... É por isso que sofre.” — Sorriu ela, em uma de nossas muitas conversas. — “Não há alguém disposto a ser preenchido pela sua imensidão.” 

Ao ouvir aquilo, os meus olhos se arregalaram. Nunca tinha escutado tal coisa tão profunda, e não sabia como Ino havia conseguido penetrar em meu coração. Sim, eu possuía a consciência de que era intensa, ainda mais sobre a minha própria vida, meus sentimentos e coisas que pensava. Eu sempre sofri por todas as situações, sem exceção, e ver que alguém me enxergava como eu era me emocionou. 

Depois daquilo, a olhei fixamente, me perdendo em seus olhos tão claros. 

“— E você, Ino? Alguém já te preencheu na vida?” — E a vi ficar sem palavras diante da minha pergunta. 

Não falei mais nada, somente colei meus lábios nos dela. A princípio, o susto tomou conta de Ino, mas ela logo me correspondeu e nosso beijo se aprofundou. Calmamente, nada forçado ou apressado. Nos conhecemos mais e foi maravilhoso. 

Nunca pensei que eu e Ino nos apaixonaríamos, mas depois daquele beijo muitos outros vieram e não conseguimos nos desgrudar. Ela me entendia e eu a ela, eu não precisava de mais nada. Bom, talvez precisasse sim. Eu precisava das respostas daquelas cartas que mandei. Eu havia convidado Naruto, Sasuke e Lee como meus padrinhos e precisava saber o que queriam, o que achavam, o que aconteceria. Aqueles homens marcaram a minha vida antes de Ino e por isso eram importantes para mim. Eles me fizeram descobrir quem eu era e o que eu precisava. 

Eu e Ino ficamos por muitos dias, namoramos, logo após veio o noivado e o dia do nosso casamento. Apesar de feliz, eu estava nervosa; nervosa por subir ao altar com a mulher da minha vida e por medo deles não aparecerem. Eu não suportaria. Queria a presença deles mais do que nunca. 

Só assim eu poderia seguir em frente da forma que desejava.


	2. Casando com Ela

O dia do nosso casamento chegou. Eu estava tão nervosa, trêmula, com medo e sabia perfeitamente o motivo. Céus, eu ia casar com Ino, a pessoa que me completava em tudo, que eu amava, que acalmava as nossas discussões. Aquela que me queria bem, feliz, que me dava tudo o que eu julguei não ter algum dia. Por vários momentos em minhas crises desacreditei do amor, das pessoas, de mim mesma, como se eu não prestasse, como se o estado de felicidade jamais fosse existir em minha alma. E eu estava completamente errada. 

Acordar todo dia olhando para a minha futura esposa era refrescante, me fazia sentir infinita, capaz de quaisquer loucuras por ela, por nós. Ino era linda, por dentro e por fora, me ajudava nas tarefas de casa, me presenteava com o seu riso contagiante que era ouvido a qualquer minuto do dia; não havia tempo ruim com aquela que eu conhecia desde muito pequena. 

Graças as meninas, tive um verdadeiro dia de princesa. Assim que Hinata finalizou o penteado, observei Temari encaixar em meus pés a sandália rasteira pela qual me apaixonei à primeira vista. Tenten pegou o vestido e me ajudou a colocá-lo. Ele era simples, branco, ia até os pés e possuía um decote em V. Peguei o véu e o pus em minha cabeça, logo me olhando no espelho e contemplando a minha beleza destacada pela maquiagem leve feita em tempo recorde. As minhas amigas eram realmente as melhores. 

Sorriram e eu suspirei, agradecendo. É claro que elas tiveram o seu dia de beleza, mas este foi mais curto que o meu. As deixei se aprontarem e fiquei apreensiva, pensando em Ino e em como ela estaria. Será que o nervosismo também havia tomado conta dela? Ou ela estava sendo mais forte do que eu? Seja lá qual fosse a resposta sorri, pois aquele estava sendo o dia mais importante de toda a minha vida. 

Cerca de uma hora se passou e eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Não conseguia comer nada, mal bebi água, e o pânico resolveu tomar conta de mim. Um milhão de besteiras se passou pela minha cabeça, desde os garotos não aparecerem a Ino me deixando no altar, na frente de todos. Sei que sempre tive vocação para drama, mas eu realmente estava com medo de que tudo desse errado. 

Me distraí ao caminhar até a janela, observando a decoração do jardim e suspirando; nem acreditava que iria me casar em Konoha, aquilo definitivamente significava muito pra mim. Pensei em outras mil coisas, desde que éramos crianças até os momentos recentes e constatei o quanto mudamos, tanto eu quanto ela e os outros. Chegava a ser inacreditável. 

Me assustei ao ouvir a porta abrir, mesmo o movimento tendo sido suave, e sorri ao ver que era Kakashi-sensei. 

— Kakashi-sensei! — Disse alto, surpresa e encantada; havia sentido muitas saudades. 

— Sakura! — O ouvi dizer e acenar, e não me contive. 

Corri mesmo não precisando devido a pouco distância e me joguei em seus braços, o abraçando apertado como nunca. Meio sem jeito o senti corresponder o abraço e funguei tentando conter as lágrimas em meus olhos. 

— Eu vim trazer algo para você. 

— Mesmo? E o que é? — Indaguei curiosa enquanto o soltava gentilmente, olhando fundo em seu olho direito. 

Sem dizer nada, o vi de relance levar uma flor rosada próximo ao meu rosto, sentindo-o encaixá-la atrás da minha orelha. Corei com aquela sutileza. 

— Uma sakura para outra Sakura. — Disse e sorriu, fechando o olho daquela forma fofa que eu tanto gostava. 

— Obrigada. — Respondi meiga, feliz como nunca. 

Adorava a presença dele, pois me ensinou muitas coisas. 

Sem ele, eu não teria aprendido metade dos jutsus, e não teria me tornado a shinobi que almejava. Ele me fez descobrir a minha força interior e isso sempre foi algo que nunca esqueci. Ele acreditou em mim. 

— Muito obrigada por tudo, sensei... Sem você eu não seria quem sou hoje... Queria que soubesse que realmente sou grata e estou feliz por te ver aqui. — Suspirei. — Achei que não viria... — Há algum tempo, havia convidado Kakashi-sensei para entregar as alianças, mas ele havia dito que estava ocupado com uma missão e que não poderia. Vê-lo ali me deu esperança de que o meu pedido seria atendido. 

— Sakura... Eu só te ensinei o que devia, todo o esforço foi seu. Você sabe disso. 

— Sim, eu sei disso, mas sempre me emociono quando lembro que acreditou em mim... Que eu poderia ir além... — As minhas lágrimas já não puderam ser contidas e comecei a chorar. A minha sorte é que a maquiagem era resistente, mas mesmo assim não tinha como não me emocionar com a nossa conversa, todos os momentos vindos em minha mente como um filme. 

— Jamais deixaria de acreditar em meus alunos, principalmente em você... Você sempre teve muito a oferecer, só precisava se dedicar e acreditar em si mesma. — E foi aí que eu desabei, fungando muito alto e soluçando, sendo amparada por um abraço dele. 

— Ah, sensei... — O correspondi sem demora, um abraço preciso e reconfortante. 

— Não precisa mais me chamar de sensei, não sou mais seu professor. — Pelo seu tom de voz, não senti que se ofendeu; pareceu mais que ele desejava que eu reparasse que havia crescido e amadurecido. Mas havia coisas que levavam tempo e eu tinha a plena certeza de que o chamaria de sensei eternamente. 

— Kakashi-sensei... Você sempre será o meu professor e sabe disso. — O apertei tão forte que ouvi um ofego saindo de sua boca. — Vê se não enche, tá? 

Ouvi sua risada gostosa ecoar pelo aposento e ri junto, contagiada pelo nosso momento. Nos soltamos sutilmente do abraço e suspirei, secando cuidadosamente os meus olhos para não borrar a maquiagem. 

— Tudo bem. Então eu vou indo. — Beijou a minha testa, me fazendo corar e rir baixinho. Kakashi-sensei sempre foi um homem muito carinhoso e respeitador e eu havia amado o nosso tempo como a Equipe 7. 

— Eu senti saudade... Vê se não vai embora, o meu casamento é agora... — Falei já mais controlada, mas quase atropelando as palavras. Queria a sua presença mais do que tudo. 

— Eu também. — Sorriu. — Oh, então eu vou indo me arrumar, acredito que eu seja o único que não está vestido adequadamente. 

Com mais um sorriso ele me deu às costas e saiu, me deixando só e com o coração a mil. A minha cabeça rodopiava de pensamentos e achei estar enjoada, mas passou assim que tomei um copo d’água. 

— Sakura, vamos, está na hora! — Ouvi Hinata dizer assim que colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, me sobressaltando. 

Sorri e não disse mais nada; engoli o meu medo, minhas lágrimas e segurei o vestido, saindo como pude daquele local. 

Iria me casar finalmente. 

As meninas estavam em polvorosa. Elas eram minhas madrinhas e pareciam mais nervosas do que eu. Tenten colocou um buquê de rosas brancas em minhas mãos, que naquela altura tremiam, e Temari ajudou com a cauda do vestido. O clima estava uma delícia, iríamos nos casar ao ar livre e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Observei as pessoas, todas minhas conhecidas, e sorri com uma lágrima presa nos olhos. 

O cheiro das flores, a suavidade do momento, as pessoas mais queridas por mim ali, o meu peito preenchido de amor e expectativa. Eu não queria pensar em mais nada, eu nem sequer conseguia. 

Uma marcha nupcial começou a tocar conforme os meus pés caminhavam para a frente a fim de encontrar Ino. Me assustei ao sentir o meu braço ser enlaçado e dei de cara com Kakashi-sensei sorrindo (e muito bem arrumado em um terno risca giz!). Sufoquei uma exclamação e sorri muito, quase rasgando o rosto, caminhando calmamente com ele ao meu lado. Observei Ino como se pudesse ler a sua alma, e percebi que daquela distância a sua beleza se destacava, me dando a certeza de que havia escolhido bem. Ela usava um terninho preto meio folgado, despojado, com o sutiã aparecendo e uns saltos altos lindos. Não havia como ela errar, o seu bom gosto parecia sempre complementar as minhas roupas, ainda mais naquele momento. 

A cada passo eu ficava mais próxima de me tornar dela para sempre e foi difícil conter o frio na barriga. Eu estava muito excitada, feliz e lutando contra as lágrimas que desejavam muito descer. Sorri para todos e quando estava quase chegando no altar, me assustei ao olhar para a minha direita. Bem lá na frente, três pares de olhos me encaravam. 

Os donos deles possuíam sorrisos de encantar até o mais duro coração e naquele exato minuto, o meu próprio disparou. Apertei as flores com força nos dedos e assenti para os três homens da minha vida que foram me assistir casar com a mulher da minha vida. Eles estavam tão lindos, bem arrumados, e me surpreendi com o fato de Tenten estar ao lado de Lee e mais ainda com os dedos entrelaçados de Naruto e Sasuke. Aquela cena significava muita coisa. 

Suspirei e me acalmei, pois eu estava indo direto para a minha felicidade e mesmo sabendo que era algo certo, não me sentia totalmente pronta para a explosão de cores que Ino havia tornado a minha vida. Timidamente cheguei ao lado dela e recebi um beijo na testa de Kakashi-sensei, que fez o mesmo com ela e não pude negar o quanto aquele gesto me deixou em paz. Era como se ele estivesse nos abençoando e era lindo demais. Outra tarefa difícil foi segurar as minhas pernas — tentadas a me fazer cair a todo momento —, mas deu tudo certo. Sorri para Ino e ela sorriu para mim, fazendo o meu coração errar quase todas as batidas e a minha pele suar. 

Eu estava tão nervosa, nem parecia que eu já a conhecia há tantos anos. O nosso amor nasceu de forma calma e fácil, linda, agradável. Eu quase não pude discernir que o nosso casamento realmente estava acontecendo. 

— Obrigada por não ter me abandonado. — A ouvi dizer enquanto segurava uma de minhas mãos e a levava aos lábios, beijando-a. Corei violentamente, pois demonstrações públicas de amor sempre me deixavam assim. 

— Shhh, eu jamais poderia. Eu amo você, Ino. — Respondi tentando controlar o rubor de minhas bochechas, puxando-a com certa pressa e beijando sua bochecha, dessa vez fazendo-a corar. 

— Eu também te amo, Sakura. — Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dela me fizeram arrepiar tanto que me recordei da última vez em que fizemos amor. A forma com que as palavras saíam de seus lábios me deixava louca... Me faziam querer ser dela ali mesmo, na frente de todos que conhecíamos, mas a minha sanidade ainda estava sob controle. 

Infelizmente. 

Suspirei e enfim nos preparamos para dar início a cerimônia. 

Enfim, casadas. O sentimento era de preenchimento, felicidade, paz e amor. Após Kakashi-sensei nos entregar as alianças (o que me fez explodir de gratidão internamente), as colocamos nos dedos e nos beijamos, selando o nosso compromisso de nos amar e respeitar acima de qualquer coisa. Me dava arrepios pensar em nós daqui para a frente, ainda mais depois de Ino beijar o meu pescoço enquanto nos abraçávamos, me fazendo gemer baixinho com a sua língua atrevida. 

— Hmmm, amor, vai com calma, os convidados... — Ri baixinho fazendo o mesmo com ela, porém deixando uma leve mordida que a arrepiou violentamente. 

— Hmmm, garotinha... Não mexe comigo que eu te tomo aqui mesmo, hm? 

Lambi os lábios e a olhei nos olhos, amando o seu jogo. Era o meu favorito. 

— Teremos todo o tempo do mundo, sua safada. Vamos lá cortar o bolo, sim? 

Rimos e nos beijamos, um beijo caloroso e profundo com direito as nossas línguas se entrelaçando e brincando. Terminamos o beijo com dois selinhos e eu estava pronta para ir cortar o bolo quando três pessoas apareceram em minha frente. 

Fiquei estática, impressionada, com os olhos um pouco arregalados e só o que me fez voltar a mim foi a voz de minha — agora — esposa. 

— Sakura, eu vou verificar as bebidas dos convidados, tudo bem? Tenha o tempo que quiser, meu amor. 

— T-Tá bem meu amor, obrigada! — Disse rapidamente, vendo-a se afastar com um sorriso. 

É claro que eu contei toda a minha história para ela e com riqueza de detalhes, e o que me surpreendeu até aquele momento foi o fato de Ino não sentir ciúme. Ela me compreendia, não me julgava e me dava espaço, assim como eu fazia com ela. O nosso relacionamento era fantástico e constatar aquilo novamente me aliviou. Ainda mais porque o momento era meio tenso, pelo menos para mim. 

— Naruto, Sasuke, Lee. Quanto tempo! Eu... Eu achei que não tinham recebido as minhas cartas... — Falei extremamente sem graça. 

— Sim, recebemos, só... Ficamos sem jeito de responder e de vir... — Rock Lee respondeu e me fez corar de imediato. Tenten apareceu ao lado dele e enlaçou o seu braço, me fazendo sorrir de forma cúmplice para ela, que retribuiu. 

— Eu entendo, mas fico feliz por vocês terem vindo. A cerimônia não seria a mesma sem vocês... 

— Obrigado, Sakura. É muito importante para nós termos vindo e assistido você ser verdadeiramente feliz. De verdade. — Me arrepiei com aquela afirmação, pois Naruto sempre foi terrivelmente verdadeiro e ver que ele estava realmente percebendo a minha felicidade, me aliviava. Ele não parecia magoado e nem irritado, apenas conformado de que seguimos caminhos diferentes e que estávamos felizes com as pessoas que escolhemos, e que estava tudo bem. 

— Eu também estou feliz por te ver feliz, Naruto. — Sorri genuinamente. — Vocês três sabem o quanto são importantes para mim e eu não podia me casar sem resolver isso, sem expor tudo, ainda mais depois que eu meio que fugi. 

— Não se preocupe, Sakura, nós estamos em paz com você. — Foi a vez de Sasuke dizer, beijando a mão de Naruto que ainda estava entrelaçada à sua. 

— Oh, Sasuke, isso me deixa muito feliz, muito mesmo... — Suspirei e em seguida, os três se juntaram em cima de mim e me deram um abraço quádruplo, me fazendo rir e me sentir sufocada de tanto amor. 

Era incrível como nós tínhamos uma história e que, felizmente, terminou bem. 

Os abracei com carinho e amor, aliviada por ainda compartilhar da amizade daqueles homens maravilhosos, pois eles me ensinaram muito. 

Assim que terminamos o longo abraço, trocamos beijos de pura felicidade e os levei até Ino, que nos assistia de longe. 

— É, até que vocês deram um belo showzinho, hm? — Disse risonha. — Eu quase pedi um bis. 

Caímos na gargalhada e eu a puxei pela cintura, beijando a sua boca carnuda e macia com vontade. 

— Pronto, sua boba ciumenta. Eu amo muito vocês meninos, mas eu amo ainda mais a minha Ino. Minha loira maravilhosa, gostosa, dona do meu coração. — Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, vi a sua pele se tornar tão rubra que quase arroxeou e ri, carregando os garotos comigo. — Ah, Ino, você não muda mesmo. 

— Sua testinha de marquise maravilhosa, eu te amo demais. E não me sacaneie na frente deles! Sabe que sou tímida! — Disse falsamente me repreendendo, logo segurando meu rosto de forma petulante e tascando um beijo na minha boca. — Minha joia preciosa. 

Após aquele momento fofo e um tanto quanto doido, os garotos parabenizaram Ino, que os abraçou alegremente e, juntas, cortamos o nosso bolo de quatro andares confeitado especialmente por Tsunade e Kurenai. 

Agora eu finalmente não precisava de mais nada. 

Eu estava completa.


	3. Cartas para Vocês

Sem um motivo aparente, guardei os rascunhos de minhas cartas. Elas eram muito importantes para mim, tanto que ao transcrevê-las não modifiquei nem uma só palavra. 

A quem interessar possa, aqui estão. 

Uma ótima leitura e muito obrigada! Espero que tenham me compreendido. 

“Naruto, 

Às vezes me pego pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Apesar de ter sido algo inusitado, não me arrependo de nada do que fizemos. Os beijos, os carinhos, as risadas, os abraços. Foi lindo. Tudo isso ficará guardado eternamente em minha memória, pois foi especial demais, tão especial que eu não poderia seguir em frente sem te escrever essa carta. Gostaria de te pedir perdão por não termos continuado, por não idealizar um futuro com você, por ter sido covarde e te abandonado. 

Eu espero que um dia você me entenda. Eu jamais quis te machucar, te iludir ou algo do tipo, só... Aconteceu esse lance gostoso entre a gente e eu, felizmente, não posso apagar o passado. Gostaria que você também não quisesse fazer isso, pois memórias como essas são preciosas e por mais que eu não mereça nenhum tipo de consideração da sua parte, eu espero que me perdoe e que um dia voltemos a nos falar. 

Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo, aquele que mais me protegia e entendia, e eu jamais faria algo que realmente acabasse com a nossa amizade, a prejudicasse, então... Se depois de tudo isso, você ainda quiser ser meu amigo, como antes, eu serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo todo. 

Eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever o quanto você é incrível e maravilhoso para mim, desde o início dos nossos estudos como shinobis. Tudo bem que eu detestava você, mas tudo mudou conforme nós amadurecemos. Você significa mais para mim do que pensa e eu sempre vou te amar, do meu jeito. Não podemos ficar juntos por vários motivos e eu sei que você sabe, não preciso listá-los aqui, mas quero que saiba que foi especial todo aquele tempo ao seu lado. 

E, se não for pedir muito, gostaria de te convidar para ser meu padrinho de casamento. Eu e Ino vamos nos casar e eu queria que você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, comparecesse. 

Mil beijos e alguns tapas na cara, 

Sakura" 

________________________________ 

“Sasuke, 

Eu nem sei por onde começar. Você foi o meu primeiro amor. O primeiro que me fez conhecer a paixão, o que criou em mim o instinto de proteção e que me fez idealizar algo a mais que só beijos. Céus, eu quis tudo com você. De uma menina boba e irritante a mulher que você me tornou na cama e no coração. 

Eu só tenho a agradecer o nosso tempo juntos, foi muito gostoso e eu aprendi muito. Aprendi sobre a paixão, o amor, o sexo, e como me sentir bem com uma ruptura tão brusca. Eu jamais premeditei que as coisas fossem ser daquela forma, mas talvez elas tivessem que ser. Sabe, ainda me lembro da sensação de quando você me fez sua, é algo que não se esquece do dia para a noite, mas que com certeza se leva no peito. 

Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo e eu só tenho a agradecer a sua paciência, cuidado e compreensão, além de pedir perdão por termos nos afastado. Talvez se eu não houvesse o deixado, tudo fosse diferente. Não que eu queira que seja diferente agora, mas me refiro ao ontem. 

Bem, talvez eu não te deva desculpas, afinal, você também se afastou. Nós dois tratamos o amor que fizemos como um momento importante e que se eternizou e pronto. Doeu, mas eu aprendi a lidar com todas as dores que causei. E não posso negar que agradei a minha garotinha interior que tanto ansiou por estar em seus braços. Obrigada por tudo e me perdoe por ter ido embora, por ter, sei lá, feito algo que tenha te desagradado. 

Eu sempre te amarei e espero que você não me esqueça, e que me ame do seu jeito especial como antigamente. Ainda lembro dos seus olhos me perfurando e acho graça. Espero que ainda possamos ser amigos, a Equipe 7 foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. 

Mil beijos e abraços, 

Sakura 

PS: Fiquei com receio de escrever na carta, mas acabei tomando coragem de te convidar para ser meu padrinho de casamento. Eu ficaria muito feliz que aceitasse, mesmo que não seja a sua cara esse tipo de convite. Eu vou me casar com Ino (não ria, hoje somos pacíficas e apaixonadas uma pela outra!) e não vejo ninguém melhor do que você, visto que antigamente competíamos pela sua atenção e era ridículo demais. E você sabe disso. 

Nos dê essa honra, Sasuke! Juramos nunca mais te perseguir (risos).” 

________________________________ 

“Lee, 

Eu quero começar essa carta pedindo desculpas, perdão, ou o que você achar mais apropriado. Eu nunca me arrependi de quando ficamos àquele dia, mas sinto que talvez houvesse sido melhor para você que eu jamais passasse por aquele lugar. Não falo por mim, falo por você (mesmo sabendo que eu não tenho esse direito, tampouco bola de cristal para realmente saber o que está pensando). 

Eu sinto muito por não termos sido algo além de uma ficada, pois sei que você vale a pena, sempre valeu. Você é um homem incrível e eu tenho medo de ter estragado a sua melhor parte, o seu coração tão lindo, mesmo sabendo do quão forte e resiliente é o seu ser. 

Eu não me arrependo de nada, e espero que você também não. Ficar com você fez com que eu me conhecesse melhor, me entendesse, me fez ver o que eu realmente queria e eu nunca terei palavras para te agradecer. Nós tivemos um momento lindo, não? Conversamos, rimos, ainda me lembro de nossos assuntos sem noção e isso me bate uma saudade enorme. 

Espero que algum dia possamos ser amigos de novo, se é que já não somos né, e que você me entenda como eu procurei me entender também; na verdade eu tentei entender tudo o que aconteceu e ainda organizo esses pensamentos em minha cabeça, pois passei por muita coisa em pouco tempo. 

Obrigada por tudo, Lee, principalmente pelo amigo maravilhoso que você se tornou para mim. Me perdoe por palavras não ditas e atitudes não tomadas, mas acredito que o destino reservou algo muito melhor, algo que eu não poderia dar. Você merece todo o amor do mundo, pois você é uma linda e profunda imensidão. Eu amo você e algo como esse sentimento não se modifica, é eterno. Se você não se incomodar, gostaria de te pedir para ser meu padrinho de casamento, significaria muito para mim, eu e Ino iríamos adorar. 

Mil beijos e apertos de bochecha, 

Sakura” 

Ah, eu escrevi uma carta para a minha esposa maravilhosa, mas só vou deixar lerem um pedacinho. Nem precisava dizer que depois dela fizemos amor gostoso, não é? Agora sim, é o fim, obrigada por tudo! 

“Minha quase esposa maravilhosa, 

Eu não poderia fechar o meu ciclo de cartas sem algo especial para você. O jeito que você me faz sentir infinita, feliz, completa, é algo que ninguém jamais irá superar no mundo. Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, você é a luz da minha vida. E como é incrível, delicada, amorosa. 

Você é tudo de melhor que existe e eu não poderia ter escolhido melhor, minha loira safada. 

Ah, Ino, como diria uma cantora brasileira, ‘você é dessas mulheres de se comer com dez talheres’. Preciso dizer algo mais? 

Eu te amo.”


End file.
